1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic apparatus for observing an object subject to inspection and an endoscope adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variously operable endoscopic apparatus for use in various fields, e.g., medical field or industrial field is provided with an elongated endoscopic insertion section subject to be inserted into an object subject to inspection; and an endoscope main body section. An endoscope adapter provided with a lighting section, etc., is detachably attached at the tip of the endoscopic insertion section in some of commonly known endoscopic apparatus (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-341546).
Provided at the tip of the endoscopic insertion section of the endoscopic apparatus is a cylindrical insertion electrode section connected to a power supply section. In addition, an adapter electrode section connected to the lighting section is provided to the endoscope adapter. The adapter electrode section is provided with a round electrode terminal disposed in an attaching hole having a compression spring. The electrode terminal is disposed movably along the longitudinal direction of the attaching hole so as to extend from and retract into the opening section of attaching hole. Attaching the endoscope adapter onto the tip of the endoscopic insertion section electrically connects the adapter electrode section to an insertion electrode section, thus supplying electric power from the power supply section to the lighting section.
Formed on the tip of the endoscopic insertion section of the endoscopic apparatus is an attaching surface onto which the adapter is attached. The attaching surface has a cylindrical electrode thereon which is connected to the power supply system. Also, the adapter has an electrode connected to the lighting section, etc. Attaching consequently the adapter onto the tip of the endoscopic insertion section electrically connects the electrode disposed to the adapter and the electrode disposed to the insertion section, thereby supplying electric power to the lighting section.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an endoscopic apparatus and an endoscope adapter having an endoscope adapter and an endoscopic insertion section not so significant in sizes; being capable of closing an opening section in a state where the endoscope adapter is attached to the endoscopic insertion section; and being capable of maintaining the electrode terminal clean for a prolonged period.